Only Two
by Ectofying Gravity
Summary: Danny has somewhere to go, somewhere to be. This is important, can't the class bell just ring already! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything, I'm a student at a college and I like drawing more. C: Plus I'm super nervous about uploading fics...  
anyway, PP didn't happen, and this is just a two-shot or something. I _will _finish the other one. I promise. Happy reading~**  


* * *

  
Danny sat waiting in his last period class, tapping his foot and glancing at the clock every 30 seconds that passed. He wasn't even paying attention to anything that was going on in the lesson, the teachers words didn't even reach him. Normally Danny Fenton wouldn't be so fidgety in class…usually the boys head was glued to the desk with his spit as he would sleep the day away and not gain anything from his class. This was because the teen would be ghost hunting at night, and going to school at day. His hours were packed, if you were an outsider, it'd take a week to pencil you in. But time management isn't the point right now, Danny glared at the clock again, there was only a few minutes left. It took everything in his power to not just go ghost right now, and fly out of the room. Yeah, the kid was desperate. He had to get out of here, he had plans! He-

BRING.

Danny jumped, and sprinted out of the room. Everyone else in the class started shuffling around, and collecting their school things to get ready to go home. The teacher was saying something about homework, but Danny was already out the door, like he wasn't even in the class room. After leaving the class, he was bombarded with other students trying to get out of the school like a herd of wild stallions. He shuffled, dodged, tripped for good measure before getting to his locker. Exhaling, he twisted his combination and swung the door open like a mad man. Just as he was about to put his books in storage for the weekend, someone came up and knocked the books from his hands, and slammed the locker. Groaning in discomfort, the small Fenton turned around to see the offender.

It was none other than Dash Baxter, the star of Casper High, "hey Fenton! You dropped your books." He sneered.

Danny huffed, "Yeah, I noticed." Bending down he started picking them up, when Danny got back up Dashes fist was right above his head, making him bump into it.

Dash started laugh, tripped Danny on the ground which made him drop his books again. Dash then walked away to head out with the other lingering students around. Sighing, Danny got back up, picked his books up, and phased them in the locker instead. There wasn't anyone else in the halls anyway. Taking this advantage of being alone, he threw his hands up, and called his ghostly side.

"Goin' Ghost!"

Danny Fenton did not leave that building that day, no one saw at least. But a ghostly Phantom did and was seen flying at a fairly fast speed towards the well known Fenton Works. Once the ghost boy got there, he flew to the backyard to avoid being seen by his parents, or anyone else on the street for that matter, and changed back to Danny Fenton. He walked through the back door, past the kitchen then up the stairs to his room. Throwing his backpack somewhere on the floor he ran to his dresser, and looked for two pieces of paper. Finding them he stuffed them into his pocket, and then headed to the lab in the basement to poke a hello at his parents.

Jack didn't even notices that Danny came down, but his mother, Maddie, looked up from what she was working on, and greeted her son. "Oh hey sweetie! How was school, did learn something new?"

Danny laughed, "Yeah. Look both ways before crossing the hall."

"What…?"

"Nothing…nothing." He chuckled, "what are you guys working on?"

Jack jumped at Danny's voice, excited and eager to explain. Maddie just stood back and watched as her husband took what she was working on and smiled. "This here, Danny-boy, is the…well we haven't thought of a name for it yet. But it shocks a ghost depending on the level of it." He chuckled brightly, and boomed "The spooks will never know what hit them!" He put the device back down, and started tinkering with it.

Danny just blinked, and unconsciously stepped away from the weapon. He looked at his mom, "Well…I just came down here to see what you were doing, and to tell you that I'm going to be out for the rest of the day. If you need me just call!" Danny ran out of there as fast as he could, mostly because he didn't want to see what that device did to him. Dashing back upstairs, and making sure that no one was around, he went ghost then flew from his home, and towards his destination for the day.

* * *

**There's probably errors in this..hehe. Sorry it was so short, review please? D:**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 FINALLY. Sorry, I suck at writing...

* * *

Sam Manson sat in her room on a perfectly sunny afternoon. The one and only reason why she was inside at the moment, mind you. She was a creature of the night, and currently was laying on her bed listing to her music. It was a normal day at school, though she didn't see Danny after hours… which was strange. She always saw him; actually Sam didn't see Tucker either. Were they avoiding her?

Shrugging, she went back to listening to the beats of the music playing against her ears. It's not like she didn't know where they both lived. Sam would worry about it later, after her favorite song was finished.

0-0-0

On the other hand, because of the bright and sunny day, the people of Amity Park were enjoying the sunny day. A few were seen walking their dogs in the parks, others were sitting outside of a local coffee shop, just soaking in the sun, and enjoying their blue skied day.

Speaking of the sky, there was a familiar dot going by. No, this was neither a plane nor bird; it was the local town hero (to some at least) Danny Phantom. This sky was his when no one was shooting or yelling at him to scram. Some people didn't even notice that the teen ghost was flying above them in flips and turns. Others smiled when he went by, and if he caught them doing so, he would smile right back at them. The wind played with his white hair as he flew to his destination, his spectral tail flipping with the speed he was flying at. Danny wasn't going to let anything stop him. Not his homework that he had piling in his room or even if a ghost. He would whip through them like butter anyway.

As if God had heard him, his ghost sense went off. Sighing at the ironic situation, he slowly came to a floating stop and looked around for the culprit. Danny didn't notice anything out of the usual, not even that lingering cold that came with a ghost attack. The neighborhood that he was floating in was around Sam's house. Danny briefly wondered if she would notice him there what would she-

BAM

Danny's thoughts were thrown askew as he was suddenly shot into Sam's window. Crashing into it then hitting the other wall, which surprised Sam who was still sitting on her bed listing to her music. She ripped her headphones off and looked at Danny bewildered. "Whoa! Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny looked at her, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment then pointed out the window. "Sorry about that…I'm here because some ghost decided it was a good idea to refurbish your room."

Sam blinked and decided on not responding to the kid; still in somewhat shock that Danny just crashed into her room. Danny looked around awkwardly around her room because of the silence and laughed lightly in embarrassment then turned towards the window. "R-right, sorry about that. I ah…I'll be right back." He flew out the window in a speed making some of the loose shattered glass fall to the ground. Once outside he confronted the ghost.

"So, ghouly. Why are you here and when did you decide to be bob the builder?"

The ghost growl back in reply and shot towards Danny with bearing claws and teeth. The ghost boy is slightly annoyed with the not-so-intelligent ghost, as said ghost was shooting towards Danny he dodged it and then kicked it in the side. Bob is thrown to the ground, but then curls back up flying at the ghost boy again. "So slimy, why did you ruin my day?"

The small ghost narrowed its eyes and snorted in reply. Then trying again it lunged at Danny. Without even trying, Danny just rolled his eyes and brought out the thermos and captured the ghost. Sighing he put the container away somewhere then flew back to Sam's house though the broken window.

"Danny are you okay?"

Raising an eyebrow he replied dryly. "I'm fine, Sam. It was just a little one. Not too hard to take care of; like an annoying fly at best." With that said he changed back into Danny Fenton.

Sam laughed lightly, "Well I'm glad that it wasn't that big of a deal. Though he did do a number on my window…"

Danny looked over his shoulder and blinked and then turned back to Sam. "You're parents aren't home, are they?"

"When are they home? I'm just here along, reading…and speaking of alone, why didn't I see you after school today? We usually hang out and stuff…"

Danny blinked twice and it was quite for a moment. Then looked to the side to avoid Sam's eyes, he scratched nervously on the back of his neck and looked back at her. "Well…you see. I had something important to do right after school. I had to go straight home…uh" He reached into his pocket and brought out two pieces of paper. Sam looked at him oddly when he was fiddling and stuttering around with the pieces.

"And…?"

Even with the crawling feeling that Danny got in his chest, he still held through with the plan. Taking a deep breath, the young Fenton looked at Sam with determination. "I did some research a few weeks ago…and uh, I was looking up concerts and stuff. Like…the bands you like, you know? And…erm, I kind of got us both tickets. I thought you'd like to go?"

Sam's eyes widened and looked at the two papers in Danny's hands. They had a design on them and the information about where the venue was; just the regular concert information. But she wasn't paying attention to the design or colors, but in fact that there were only two. Danny never left Tucker out of anything, especially as something as fun as a concert. She then looked back at Danny and smiled nervously. "Danny…there's only two tickets though. Did you already give Tucker his ticket?"

Danny laughed obnoxiously loud and blushed a little after covering his mouth. "Ah…actually no. There's only two because we're going um…"

"Are you asking me out?"

There was silence between the two as they both soaked in the thick tension of the simple question. Danny was extremely nervous and kept fidgeting like a fall leaf. "U-um, I guess I am. I mean…I am. What do you say?"

Sam smiled. "I say yes."

* * *

There you go. I suck at this...review? :c


End file.
